


【授权翻译】糟糕的一天（又名：男盆友感冒了不听话我该怎么办急在线等）

by EAC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAC/pseuds/EAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky感冒了。感冒的Bucky依旧萌萌哒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】糟糕的一天（又名：男盆友感冒了不听话我该怎么办急在线等）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are worse ways to spend a day off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224014) by [kcalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcalto/pseuds/kcalto). 



普通人会感冒，然后会浪费一整天时间，好好休息。普通人会放纵一下自己，睡得昏天暗地。当别人生病时他们也会让对方做同样的事。  
Bucky可不是普通人，他是颜色不一样的烟火。  
他起床以后对着Steve的肩膀擤了擤鼻涕，Steve的脸抽搐了一下。  
“我想你不需要至今了。”Steve打趣道。  
“滚一边去。”Bucky口齿不清说道。Steve轻拍他的背，咯咯地窃笑了好一阵。他也想让Bucky在一个不至于糟透顶的心情中被他从床上拽出来。  
当Steve在Bucky发出的擤鼻涕的声音中度过十分钟后，终于打算起床了。这个动作导致Bucky一不小心滚下床，他絮絮地抱怨，却懒得用自己的左臂把自己扔回床上。  
他生病了，没力气了。  
“我去煮咖啡，你要热可可吗？”Steve问道——即使知道最后肯定要煮热可可。  
“我好着呢，你个人渣。”Bucky将脑袋埋进枕头里，说道。最后发出一声无力的叹息。  
Steve已经准备好了咖啡，热可可和烤面包。这时Bucky从他们的房间走出来，他已经穿好衣服了——牛仔裤，板鞋，连帽衫。Steve心想：这就不对了。  
“你他妈要去哪？”Bucky用袖子擦鼻子时，Steve问道。  
“周三健身房有个聚会，你知道的。”Bucky说着。他鼻音很重，会把“v”发成“b”的音，Steve觉得这滑稽极了。  
“我知道，但你生病了，你哪里都不能去，快去换衣服，你需要休息。”  
“听好了，Steeb混球。”他的发音让Steve大笑得几乎不能自理——Steeb！Bucky又说道：“我没事，你、你他妈笑什么，Steeb，瞧你那屌样。”  
“Bucky，你生病了，去换衣服，听话，我去放电影。”  
Bucky气愤地做了个夸张的表情，然后转一圈走回他们的房间里，哀怨地嘀嘀咕咕着这个那个的。  
Steve放了一些迪士尼的电影，因为，真的，你怎么能对迪士尼无感呢？Bucky是《狮子王》的脑残粉，他曾为了电影票排了好长的队。  
他一身是汗的走出来，穿着一件T恤，围巾胡乱的缠在脖子上。Steve被萌到了。  
Bucky将自己扔进沙发，蜷曲起来，脑袋枕在Steve的膝盖。Steve旁边的桌上有一盒至今，Steve看着自己惨不忍睹的膝盖，将贪婪的手一次又一次伸向纸巾盒。  
因为某人说自己没病，他一眨眼就要把一盒纸巾用完了。Bucky睡着时，《魔法奇缘》还剩差不多一个小时，Steve动弹不得，把Bucky弄醒的话他会哭的，因为，即使Bucky睡得鼾声震天，但也是萌萌哒！  
即使他的红鼻子还躺着鼻涕，Bucky也是可爱的！  
Steve快睡着时，Bucky又在晃他的腿了。  
“Steeb，我要死了。”他说着，所以Steve迷迷糊糊的摸着他的头发好一会儿。Steve此时半睡不醒，脑袋里一团浆糊。  
“你不会死，怎么了？”他用另一只手揉揉眼睛赶跑瞌睡虫，问道。  
“我的鼻子不能用了。”Bucky伤感道。  
“可是药片会对你有副作用啊。”他轻叹一声说道。  
“那把天杀的纸巾给我。”  
“你把它们全用光了，我得起来拿新的。”Steve提醒道。  
“我恨你。”Bucky说着挪了挪身子，方便Steve站起来。Steve从房里带了一盒纸巾回来时看见Bucky已经坐起来了。  
看起来好多了，有进步！  
当Steve发现Bucky只是在打瞌睡的时候，那些“进步”都飞走了。  
“嘿！”他蹲下，轻轻拍拍Bucky的肩膀，尽可能用合适的方式叫醒Bucky，而这还真起作用了——Bucky睁开眼，模模糊糊地看了他一眼。Steve微笑道：“嘿，到床上去睡吧？”  
“现在都正午了.. …”他说着，觉得鼻塞更严重了。好可怜。  
“你生病了，那些规则没用了。”Steve耸耸肩，说。  
“跟我一起去吧。”  
“我会的，但我要先把这里打扫干净，然后去煮点汤，地上那些乱七八糟的纸巾也要处理一下，但——”在他说完之前，迷糊Bucky已经做出行动了。  
“不，跟我待着，你好暖和。”他打断道。Steve勉强抑制自己呼之欲出的白眼。  
“Buck，你发烧了，你要——”  
“妈的闭嘴，跟我到床上去。”他坚持道。  
Steve怎么会拒绝Bucky呢？所以他一声叹息，站直起来，拉着Bucky进了房间。  
“围巾给我。”Steve说着。而Bucky只是倒在床上，滚来滚去的，几乎要把Steve那块位置霸占了。  
“死去的左手啊，你怎么不把我的寒气带走呢？”他咕哝道，拉过毯子将自己紧紧裹起来。Steve背对着Bucky躺下，Bucky要什么他就给什么，勉强把Bucky推过去一点给自己腾出位置。忽然Bucky将金属臂伸过来放在Steve的肚子上，成功地缚住他，然后凑得更近一些，头靠在他的胸口。  
重申一遍，这就是“糟糕的一天”！（嘿嘿嘿）


End file.
